Bailey and the magic
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bailey never believed in magic, but that's about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

**Bailey and the magic**

**Bailey never believed in magic, but that's about to change.**

A few days ago when the Tipton ship made a stop at some unknow island, Bailey found something. What did she find...? She found an ancient oil lamp of arabic design, like the one in the story about Aladdin.

Since then, the lamp has been on Bailey's nightstand, more or less forgotten while Bailey's mind has been focused on school-work and losing her v last night with Cody.

"Oh my gosh, so much homework to do..." says Bailey as she enter her room.

When she put down all of her school books on her bed, Bailey suddenly remember the lamp.

"Hmm, the old oil lamp..." says Bailey. "I guess this thing needs cleanin'..."

Bailey starts to polish the old lamp.

White magic blaze appear from the lamp and a dark roaring voice says "Who dare to use my lamp?"

In a swirl of black smoke, a dark female jinn appear. She is beautiful with long dark-red hair and a skinny body and charming blue eyes, but she has an evil smile.

"No, no! This ain't happening to me." says Bailey who doesn't think it's real.

"It is happening to you, young lady. Greetings, my name's Zerenaghe, the lamp's magic jinn. My job, even though I don't like it, is to give you three wishes." says the jinn.

"This is some freakin' trick. London, if this is your idea, this isn't funny." says Bailey in a hard angry tone.

"Are you questioning my powers you geek?" says Zerenaghe in a hard evil tone.

"Yay! Nice prank, but I know it's a damn prank so let's stop it now." says Bailey with sarcasm.

"Don't call me a prank, girl. Maybe this will show you how real I am." says Zerenaghe as she use her magic to trap Bailey with heavy black iron chains.

"Please, let me free!" says Bailey.

"If you stop thinking that I'm fake..." says Zerenaghe.

"Fine! So...ya said you'll give me three wishes, yes?" says Bailey.

"Yeah, that's what the rules force me to do." says Zerenaghe.

Zerenaghe use her magic to remove the chains and set Bailey free.

"Go on and tell me your first wish." says Zerenaghe.

"I wish that...London Tipton gave me 8000 dollars." says Bailey with a confident smile.

"Okay...uh, what's your name, master?" says Zerenaghe.

"Bailey." says Bailey.

"Bailey...your wish is my command." says Zerenaghe with a casual tone as she snap her fingers.

A few seconds later, London enter the room and gives Bailey 8000 dollars in cash.

London simply smile and leave the room again.

"My next wish is...to have new clothes. Dark skinny jeans, high heel biker-boots, a tight silver-colored tank top and a sexy black leather jacket." says Bailey.

"Your wish is my command." says Zerenaghe, trying to sound a bit nice.

Zerenaghe snap her fingers and Bailey's normal clothes transform into the new outfit she requsted.

"Oh yeah! This is perfect." says Bailey.

"Your last wish, master?" says Zerenaghe.

"Gonna save it for a bit." says Bailey in a clean serious tone.

"Damn! How freakin' typical. Always the same thing. I hate this shit-life I have. Never freedom for me." says Zerenaghe.

"Oh! Being a bit upset, are ya?" says Bailey with a teasing smirk.

"This always happen. The person is command of me always save wish no. 3 as long as possible. No one gives me what I want. Freedom. You might not know this, but I'm a prisoner of the lamp. All this awesome magic beyond imagination and I still can't break free." says Zerenaghe.

"Sounds no fun." says Bailey.

"Repeat after me. Just say...Zerenaghe, I wish you're free." says Zerenaghe.

"Ya think I'm an airhead or something? It's clear that you are evil." says Bailey.

"Evil. Bailey! How dare you? I'm not evil, just not very happy." says Zerenaghe.

"No way." says Bailey. "I'll do what I can to make sure you'll never be free from the lamp."

"Help me." says Zerenaghe.

"Never." says Bailey.

Later the same day.

Bailey tells Cody about Zerenaghe.

"You used your two first wishes for personal gain?" says Cody.

"Uh, yeah...so?" says Bailey.

"You could have wished for peace in the world, health for everyone or something along those lines." says Cody.

"I know, but I still have one more wish left." says Bailey.

Bailey grab the lamp and says "Okay! Get out here ya damn magical freak-ass."

Zerenaghe appear in a swirl of black smoke.

"You've decided what you third and last wish is going to be?" says Zerenaghe.

"I have." says Bailey. "I wish that you're a prisoner of your lamp forever."

"No! Damn you!" says Zerenaghe as magic pull her back into the lamp.

"She is evil, Cody. I had to make sure that no one can wish her free." says Bailey, explaining to her boyfriend why she did what she did.

"I understand." says Cody in amature calm tone.

"Now that I've had my three wishes I guess I should give the lamp to someone else." says Bailey.

Bailey thinks for a few seconds and then hands the lamp to Cody.

"It's your lamp now." says Bailey.

"Magic jinn, get out here." says Cody.

Zerenaghe appear in a swirl of black smoke.

"Hmm, so you're my new master huh? Should have known and my name's Zerenaghe, thank you." says Zerenaghe.

"I wish that all the people in the world were healthy." says Cody.

"Damn!" says Zerenaghe. "Your wish is my command."

Zerenaghe snap her fingers and sick people all over Earth are healed.

"Second wish?" says Zerenaghe.

"I wish that my brother would be a better guy for the rest of the week." says Cody.

"Yes, master." says Zerenaghe. "Your wish is my command."

Suddenly someone walk up to Bailey and Cody, it's London Tipton.

"Wow!" says London as she grab the lamp. "I wish that my dad care about me."

"No." says Zerenaghe. "Deep emotions is against the rules. You've got two more wishes."

"Stupid shit-thing!" says London Tipton and then mumbles something.

"Your wish is my command." says Zerenaghe.

In a flash, the whole ship starts to shake as if it was caught in a fat wild tsunami.

London mumbles something more.

"Your wish is my command." says Zerenaghe.

A huge bold of lightning appear and strikes down Bailey, killing her.

Cody grab the lamp from London's hands and says "Thank God I have one wish left. Jinn, undo London's wishes."

"Your wish is my command." says Zerenaghe.

The tsunami disappear and Bailey is returned to life.

"No fun..." says a very angry London as she begin to cry and then run away from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Zerenaghe is pulled back into the lamp.

Mr Moseby sees London crying and walks up to Bailey and Cody.

"Cody. Bailey. I'd like to know why London ran away from here, tears streaming down her face." says Mr Moseby.

"That's not easy to explain, sir." says Bailey.

"Well then, I have to confiscate this." says Mr Moseby.

"Damn it...!" says an angry Zerenaghe as she appear in a swirl of black smoke.

"Is this a prank?" says Mr Moseby.

"No, it's a magic jinn named Zerenaghe. She's evil, but forntunately she's a prisoner of the lamp. You get three wishes." says Bailey.

"Hmm, let me think..." says Mr Moseby. "I wish London would gain some maturity."

"Your wish is my command, sir." says Zerenaghe.

"And my second wish is for my evil rich brother to become a good person." says Mr Moseby.

"Your wish is my command." says Zerenaghe.

Mr Moseby takes the lamp with him as he walk away.

A week later, Zack is his typical naughty self again after Cody's wish no longer has any power over him.

Zack sneak into Mr Moseby's office and finds the lamp and takes it.

Zerenaghe appear in a swirl of black smoke.

"Cool. A magic jinn." says Zack. "I wish that London Tipton would make out with me."

"Your wish is my command, ya dumbass." says Zerenaghe in a sassy evil voice.

Just as Zack walk out from the room, London walk up to him and starts to make out with him.

20 minutes later, Mr Moseby enter his office, ready to use his third and last wish, but turn angry when he sees that the lamp is gone.

"Zack Martin, that's it. You're in so much trouble." says Mr Moseby.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack's alone in his room and he is now ready to make his second wish.

"Come out, ya freak." says Zack.

Zerenaghe appear in a swirl of black smoke.

"What now, dumbass?" says Zerenaghe in a very angry tone.

"I wish that London Tipton was my girlfriend." says Zack. "She's hot, ya know..."

"I don't make people fall in love. I'm not the loser known as Cupid." says Zerenaghe. "And you threw your wish away. Only one left."

Zerenaghe suddenly get an idea how to make Zack wish her free from the lamp.

She transform herself into London Tipton and gives Zack a kiss and move her hips in a seductive way.

Zack, now so lost in his own feelings says "I wish that you're free..."

"Ha, so easy to trick you, dumbass." says Zerenaghe as she become herself again.

Zerenaghe use a magic blast of energy to knock out Zack.

"Stop!" says Mr Moseby in a hard serious tone as he enter the room, just when Zack drop to the floor by the force of Zerenaghe's magic attack.

Mr Moseby grab the lamp.

"Return to the lamp. You've caused enough problems." says Mr Moseby.

"Nice try there, old geek. I'm free, thanks to the dumbass here." says Zerenaghe.

"Zack may be lazy and weird, but he's no dumbass." says Mr Moseby.

"Don't you see how worthless he is? This little loser is going with me." says Zerenaghe.

"Why do you want him with you if he's so worthless?" says Mr Moseby.

"I guess he could clean my home." says Zerenaghe.

"He's not your slave and he'll never be." says Mr Moseby.

"Oh, how do you plan to stop me?" says Zerenaghe.

"I still have one wish left and I wish that you are a prisoner of your lamp again, you evil creature." says Mr Moseby.

"It's not that easy. Now that I'm free, I don't have to take orders from people anymore." says Zerenaghe.

Zerenaghe use a magic attack to knock out Mr Moseby and smash the lamp to shards.

"There...the lamp's gone so no one can force me to give them a wish ever." says Zerenaghe.

At the same time, Bailey is in her room when suddenly another magic lamp appear on her bed.

"Uh...? What...?" says Bailey surprised. She can clearly see that this is not the same lamp as before.

A beautiful friendly female jinn with bright skin and blue hair appear in a swirl of pink smoke.

"Hi, my name's Kirabellum, the lamp's magic jinn." says the jinn.

"I'm Bailey. Do I get my three wishes?" says Bailey.

"Of course, sweetie." says Kirabellum.

25 minutes later.

Bailey hold the new magic lamp when she walk up on Sky Deck.

"Bailey...now you're going to die!" says Zerenaghe as she appear in flash of red light.

"No way! Kirabellum. help me." says Bailey.

Kirabellum appear in a swirl of pink smoke.

"Your wish is my command." says Kirabellum.

"I wish that Zerenaghe will be totally destroyed." says Bailey.

"Yes, master." says Kirabellum as she use magic to kill Zerenaghe.

"And now my second wish." says Bailey. "I wish that you're free from your lamp."

The lamp glow with a bright white light and then it simply disappear and Kirabellum become free.

"Thanks, Bailey." says Kirabellum.

"Aww, you're welcome. I didn't get my third wish, but that's okay. Have an awesome life. Bye." says Bailey.

**The End.**


End file.
